


I bet

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, betting on mean things cause Jim and Seb are asses like that, fifties aprons, hints at past abuse, smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim makes a bet with Sebastian about how long it will take for them to make Richard cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I bet

Cigarette smoke curled in the air, it drifted like a cloud down around the base of the ornate modern couch, like a dragon hungry and devouring everything in its path with a toxic plume. It was disgusting. Richard didn’t know how many packs his brother and Sebastian had gone through by the time he got home from a recording but he could tell they were working their way to a quick grave. 

He hated the way the smoke sat in his lungs. He hated the way it made him cough and choke. Jim knew that as did Sebastian. He had asked them over and over again to smoke outside. He had begged and pleaded, even dressed up as a hooker for a weekend just to get some reprieve from the nastiness. It smelt too much like his childhood. It smelt too much like his da. He hated it. 

“James…” He asked quietly as he waved his hand in front of his face to keep the cloud from touching him. “Couldn’t you have at least opened the window?” He could hear them laughing at him, it made his cheeks flush and his stomach churn. “I-I d-don’t li-like it.”  
“Sebby I think our baby is home.” 

“Certainly sounds that way.” Both their voices sounded cruel and Richard started to back himself up against the front door. He would just go out for a drink, just for a bit, then he’d come back once they were calm again. 

Jim was the first person he saw emerge from the smoke then came Sebastian, they both had large cigars dangling loosely from their fingers. They were grinning at him. Grinning like they knew something he didn’t. 

“Where you going bunny? You just got in.” 

Richard felt his back press up against the cold wood of the door and he took a deep breath, coughing slightly as the smell overwhelmed him. “Just- you two are busy.” Sebastian laughed and picked up Richard as if he were only a child. 

“We were just waiting for you.” He didn’t know which one said that but it didn’t matter he was trying too hard not to cry. Jim didn’t like it when he cried, it made his mascara run. He was carried into the bedroom and set gently on the bed. 

“Am I in trouble?” He asked weakly. Cigars would hurt if they pressed them against his skin. He swallowed hard and reminded himself not to cry. 

He felt Jim’s smooth finger’s on his cheek and he looked up doe-eyed. “Hush bunny, you aren’t in trouble. We just want to play a little game.” He was shoved backward and Jim straddled his hips and smiled down at him. A game was so much worse and Rich could feel his tears burning the back of his nose. 

“Please Jim… I love you… please…” 

Jim giggled and took a big drag of the cigar then blew it out into Richard’s face making him gag and cough. It smelt like daddy had. He could feel his mouth being pulled open to suck on the tobacco stained fingers of his father’s. He started shaking and his eyes went wide. The only noises coming from his mouth were soft little pleads, hardly even words, just little mumbles. Jim took another drag and pressed his lips to his brother’s to blow it into his mouth. It tasted like daddy’s finger’s did and it made the muffin he had eaten for lunch start to climb back up his throat. 

When Jim pulled away Richard was breathing heavy and blinking too quickly. He didn’t want to cry, if he cried he’d get into even more trouble. Jim brought the cig to his lips again and blew it out and that was Richard’s breaking point. 

Hot salty tears streaked down his flushed round cheeks and Sebastian groaned. “I-I’m sorry! I-I ca-can do better! Please!”

“How long?” Jim asked ignoring his brother’s sobs. 

“A minute and two seconds.” Sebastian sounded upset and it made Richard’s breathing catch in his throat. “I fucking hate you.” Jim crawled off Richard’s body and put out the cigar in an ashtray next to the bed and Sebastian followed his lead. 

“You’re all done bunny, you can get up now. You were so good. As for you Sebastian, strip.” 

Richard wiped his hands under his eyes and cleaned off the black streaks. When he sat up Sebastian was already naked and Jim was tying the stings of a fifties style apron in a big bow that sat right on the top of Sebastian’s curve where his back met his arse.  
“Why did you do that?” Richard asked still shaking in fear. 

Sebastian turned around with a scowl. “Well, we had a bet. Jim didn’t think you’d last a minute, I said three. Clearly I lost. Now then, would you like steak or fucking steak for dinner?” Jim slapped his sniper’s arse and grinned at his brother. 

“You have to admit he looks cute like this.”


End file.
